For applying wraparound neck labels to bottles, it is desired after attaching the label to the near side of the bottle neck in relation to the attaching instrumentalities to wrap the ends around the sides of the necks to the far side and preferably to lap the ends. Air jets and brush-type wipers have been used to accomplish such neck wrapping operations. However, such apparatus is complicated by mechanism designed to rotate the bottles as they are traveling along after the labels are applied to present them to the wiping brushes and the latter apply the wiping forces for so short a time that the ends of the labels frequently curl away from the neck. The apparatus of this invention is designed to wrap the labels completely around the necks while the bottles are traveling along a predetermined path without manipulation of the bottles and to prolong the application of the wiping forces sufficiently long to prevent curling of the ends of the labels.